


Dark Shadows and Bright Smiles

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: Ficlets and Shorts [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied Past Trauma, M/M, Nightmares, No beta we die like mne, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: Jason has a nightmare, Tim comforts him through it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Ficlets and Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Dark Shadows and Bright Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilabear/gifts).



> Prompted by Lilabear!! I really enjoyed the A!Tim/O!Jay dynamic, I may have to play around with that in the future...
> 
> Enjoy!!

Jason thrashed against the hands holding him down. They were touching, pulling, _pressing_. Dragging him away from He had to get them off, but there were so many. 

He pushed against them, flailing, clawing, anything to get free from under the hands. 

“Jason!” 

The sharp voice cut through his panic and he froze, staring sightlessly into the dark until he could make out Tim’s face.

“Breathe,” he ordered, and Jason sucked in a breath, suddenly greedy for oxygen. “There you go, shh, that’s better.”

Tim carded a hand through his hair, carefully layering his body over Jason’s until there was no place that they weren’t touching. 

Jason just clung to him and sobbed. 

“It’s all right, my love. I’m here. I have you. You’re safe now.” His mate rumbled softly, purring and letting the vibrations carry through to Jason’s chest. 

Tim’s scent filled the air between them, chasing away the panic and distress that had filled the room. 

“I’m not letting you go, love. I’m keeping you both. You’re _mine_.” Tim fit his teeth over the scar on Jason’s neck, putting just enough pressure in to make Jason go limp against the bed.

“Love you,” Jason slurred mind too scattered to say anything else.

One of Tim’s hands slipped between them, and the alpha shifted to the side so that he wasn’t putting all his weight on Jason’s torso. “I love you, too, and I’m never letting you go, you hear me? I’ll stand between you and the world if I have to, but you’ll never be alone again.”

Tim’s promise wasn’t a new one, Jason had heard it a thousand times by now, but it still made his eyes water. How he ever ended up with Tim, he’d never know, but it was absolutely the best thing to ever happen to him.

He reached up, pawing to cup the back of Tim’s head, motions still uncoordinated. 

Tim let Jason pull him down into a sloppy kiss, taking control to turn it into something sweet and warm. 

“I love you,” he whispered again, more feeling behind the words.

Tim purred, pulling Jason close until they were curled up, Jason’s face against the scent glands on his throat. “Get some rest, my love. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

Jason’s hand drifted down to his pelvis, pressing lightly against his lower abdomen. A busy day tomorrow, and a bright future ahead. It would all turn out as long as he had Tim by his side.


End file.
